


Первое впечатление

by KseniyaChe



Series: Сладкий ноябрь [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Half-Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Sheith in Autumn 2020, Temptation, University Tour Guide Shiro, apple picking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KseniyaChe/pseuds/KseniyaChe
Summary: Широ собирается показать новому студенту Киту, где находится его общежитие. Но по пути они отвлекаются от своей цели, и Кит находит, что его первое впечатление о Земле, — восхитительно.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Сладкий ноябрь [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109147
Kudos: 1





	Первое впечатление

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [First Taste](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364789) by [bioplast_hero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bioplast_hero/pseuds/bioplast_hero). 



— Я Такаши Широгане, — он протягивает руку новому студенту, которому собирается показать Университет. — Но прошу, зови меня Широ.

— Кит, — отвечает тот, неуклюже пожимая в ответ руку. Кит — житель Галры, который перевёлся из Университета Дайбазала. Широ сначала подумал, что он, должно быть, приезжает по обмену на семестр, но в анкете указано другое — это определённо перевод на соискание учёной степени.

У Кита с собой только небольшая сумка на плече. Может, остальные вещи ещё в пути?

— Сначала я покажу, где находится общежитие, чтобы ты успел разместиться перед ужином. — Широ пытается вести непринуждённую беседу, когда они выходят из информационного центра и направляются к новому жилищу Кита. Путь неблизкий, но Широ не жалуется. Сегодня такой прекрасный, свежий осенний день.

— Ты немного опоздал к началу семестра, — говорит Широ чуть погодя, — но я уверен, что профессора войдут в положение и подвинут немного сроки экзаменов. Не стесняйся отстаивать свои права.

Его подопечный заметно напрягся в ответ на последнее замечание.

— Думаете, я не смогу догнать программу, — говорит Кит. Это был не вопрос, а утверждение, как будто он проверял Широ, осмелится ли он сказать это.

— Вовсе нет, — тихо смеётся Широ. — Вступительные экзамены уже определили тебя на учебный год. Но классы здесь распределяются не только по экзаменам. Будет курсовая работа, чтобы наверстать упущенное.

— О, — отвечает Кит.

— Я с удовольствием помогу тебе сориентироваться. Кроме того я преподаю астрофизику. Просто свяжись со мной, как только устроишься.

Кит бросает на Широ взгляд, как будто он удивлен его щедрым предложением.

— Прошу прощения за свою ошибку. Ты… добрый, — мягко говорит он.

Широ чувствует, как щёки теплеют от похвалы.

— Не стоит об этом.*

— Мне стоит этого упоминать?

Широ улыбается.  _ Он должен был это предвидеть. _

— Это земное выражение. Значит, что я рад помочь, и ты мне ничего за это не должен. Всё в порядке.

— В порядке, — эхом отзывается Кит.

— Да.

— Другие люди такие же, как ты?

— Как я?

— Терпеливые.

Широ улыбается.

— Не все люди, нет. Наверное, большинство не такие. Мой папа всегда говорит: «Терпение — ключ к концентрации». Я принял это близко к сердцу.

Они тихо идут, лишь изредка обмениваясь несколькими словами, и подолгу молчат, проходя мимо толп студентов и впечатляющих корпусов; кампус университета весьма привлекательный, да и суета может вызвать любопытство, особенно когда видишь это в первый раз. Так что у Широ полно возможностей рассмотреть Кита, когда тот не видит.

Кит привлекательный. Широ не должен так думать, но надо быть слепым, чтобы не заметить. Его глаза, насыщенного тёмно-синего цвета, в лучах полуденного солнца становятся ярко-фиолетовыми. Кожа молодого человека светло-лилового оттенка, которая розовеет на щеках, чем дальше они идут, — даже яркое солнце не может прогнать ноябрьский холод. Волосы Кита развеваются на ветру, блестящие, чёрные и соблазнительно мягкие. Несколько раз он убирал тонкими пальцами непослушные пряди с лица за мягкие пики заостренных фиолетовых ушей.

Широ не знает его, во всяком случае не так хорошо, чтобы самому поправить его волосы, но очень хочет этого.

Раз или два Кит замечает взгляды Такаши, и это всегда в те моменты, когда Широ собирается указать на что-нибудь по пути, делясь маленькими подробностями из своих будней экскурсовода. Во время рассказа он чувствует на себе ответный взгляд Кита. Широ не может избавиться от ощущения, что взгляд галрийца падает на его губы, когда он говорит. Должно быть, ему это кажется.

— Надеюсь, тебе здесь понравится, — говорит Широ. И он правда так думает. Для Кита это место ужасно далеко от дома.

— Я думаю, что понравится, — отвечает Кит.

— Правда?

— Да. Я… всегда хотел попасть на Землю.

— Я не думал, что Земля будет интересна жителям Дайбазала.

— Не многим. Но я наполовину человек.

— Подожди, это правда? — Широ не может сдержать изумления. Галра даже не входят в Коалицию, поддерживая в лучшем случае хлипкое перемирие с остальной частью Вселенной.

— Да. Мой папа живёт здесь. А мама… она вернётся на Землю, когда сможет.

Неужели чудеса никогда не прекратятся? Но что-то в том, как выглядит Кит, когда говорит о своей маме, заставляет Широ задуматься.

— С твоей мамой всё хорошо?

— Я… уверен, что всё будет хорошо.

Широ не знает, что на него нашло, но он дотрагивается до плеча Кита. Это лёгкое прикосновение, даже не пожатие. Профессор по межкультурной коммуникации был бы потрясён, но, к добру или к худу, он это делает.

Кит смотрит на руку Широ, а потом в его глаза. Кажется, это выглядит более радушно, чем Такаши рассчитывал.

— Это хорошо, — говорит Широ и убирает руку.

Вскоре дорожка, по которой они идут, начинает подниматься по пологому склону с редко встречающимися лестницами. Студентов здесь меньше, и ещё меньше корпусов.

Кит, видимо, только сейчас заметил разницу.

— Куда ты меня ведёшь?

— Наверно, выглядит странно, — смеётся Широ, — но уверяю, мы не заблудились. Твоё общежитие находится в новом здании, которое перестроили в прошлом году. Там всё совершенно новое и очень удобное. Но идти далековато. Возможно, тебе понадобится велосипед, чтобы добираться до учебного корпуса.

— Велосипед, — говорит Кит, улыбаясь так, как будто он уже знает, что это такое. — Ты живёшь в этой же стороне?

— У меня квартира за пределами кампуса, но да, в той же стороне. Велосипедная дорожка ведёт к южной стороне городка, но я люблю прогуливаться через фруктовый сад.

— Фруктовый сад, — произносит Кит. Это не вопрос, но судя по его озадаченному взгляду, должен быть им. Может, он стесняется задавать глупые вопросы, но Широ в любом случае готов ответить на каждый из них.

Широ показывает на яблони на вершине холма.

— На Дайбазале нет деревьев, да?

— У нас есть  _ креч _ , это… колючий кустарник. Очень много  _ креча _ .

Широ с улыбкой вытягивает руку на уровне своего плеча. Кит понимает немой вопрос и смеётся, отрицательно качая головой; поморщившись, он вытягивает руку на уровне бедра.

— Не совсем дерево, — соглашается он. Широ смеётся.

— Тебе они понравятся, — заявляет он. — У нас на Земле много деревьев, огромное количество видов. И довольно много разных растёт только на территории университета. Но эти — одни из моих любимых.

— Почему?

— Мне нравится тут сидеть и заниматься, когда погода хорошая. Я стараюсь находиться на свежем воздухе как можно чаще, — признаётся Широ. — Да и вид неплохой.

Они поднимаются на вершину холма, и послеполуденное солнце окрашивает листья в долине в золото и багрянец. Вид отсюда простирается далеко за пределы новых общежитий на соседние кварталы, освещенные цветами осени.

— Благодать, — вздыхает Кит, осматривая окрестности.

— Да, — Широ тоже вздыхает. Они задерживаются на месте, замирая в дружеском молчании, пока Кит впитывает в себя увиденное.

— Что  _ это _ ? — Кит показывает наверх. Ветви над ними отяжелели от созревающих яблок, крепких жёлтых шаров.

— Ты когда-нибудь пробовал яблоки, Кит? — улыбается ему Широ.

Кит смотрит в недоумении.

— Ты же знаешь, что это мой первый визит на Землю.

— Да, верно. Тебя ждёт угощение, — продолжает улыбаться Широ. Он не может удержаться. Ему нравится встречать новых людей, а Кит быстро становится тем, кого Широ хочет узнать лучше. Такаши любит солнечный свет и шуршание осенних листьев под ногами, и он испытывает искреннюю радость, представляя вкус свежего, только что сорванного яблока во рту.

Кит смотрит на Широ, молча изучая его. Галриец не выглядит неуверенным, разве что… нерешительным.

— Ну же, сорви одно.

— Это дозволено? — Кит выглядит немного шокированным. Широ смеётся.

— Клянусь честью, — он поднимает правую руку, сверкающую на солнце. — Это совершенно нормально — есть яблоки, Кит. Вот, я тебе покажу.

Широ осматривается, переводя взгляд с фруктов над тропинкой, до которых они не могут дотянуться, на сорт «Розовая леди» — он их предпочитает, когда хочет перекусить.

— Идём, — он машет Киту, чтобы тот шёл за ним, когда он сходит на зелёную лужайку. Красные, почти бордовые листья под ногами шуршат при движении. Широ, играя, разбрасывает их носками ботинок. Он приглашает Кита попробовать. И галриец повторяет за ним.

— Ты быстро учишься, — замечает Широ.

— Да.

Что-то есть в той уверенности, с которой отвечает Кит, в том, как слегка выпячивает грудь. Широ неосознанно тоже выпрямляется ещё больше, становясь выше, горделивей, чтобы соответствовать.

— Эти одни из моих любимых, — говорит он, показывая перед собой. Широ задерживается на мгновение, чтобы осмотреть нижние ветви, ищет фрукт красивой формы, без пятен на кожуре, растущий на хорошо освещённом участке дерева. Он дотрагивается до одного из яблок, потом передумывает и тянется к тому, что за ним.

— Выбирать непросто.

Широ фыркает.

— На самом деле просто. Это я не люблю торопиться. — Он показывает Киту на красивый розовый фрукт, чуть темнее с одной стороны, и вертит его в руке. Для своего размера яблоко довольно тяжёлое, немного тёплое с одной стороны и прохладное — с другой. Идеально.

Широ подносит его к губам и откусывает кусок, наслаждаясь тем, как рвётся кожура, похрустывая, и вкусом одновременно сладким и кислым. Оно сочное. Ещё три укуса — и Широ облизывает губы, покончив с яблоком.

Кит внимательно наблюдает за ним. Если он и смотрит несколько завистливо, что ж, этого Широ и добивался.

— Твоя очередь.

Кит медленно поворачивает голову. Яблок полно, что на этом дереве, что на этой самой ветке, и их ещё больше на деревьях вокруг. Кит выглядит так, будто ещё не нашёл подходящего. Широ тоже иногда себя так чувствует. Он даёт ему время выбрать.

Теперь Такаши ощущает себя по-другому. Он не может оторвать глаз от Кита. Он никогда ничего так не хотел.

Через несколько ударов сердца Широ обнаруживает, что идёт рядом с Китом, пока тот бредёт дальше по склону, выбирая среди множества вариантов. Галриец останавливается в тени, и прямо в пределах его досягаемости появляется великолепное яблоко, почти всё розовое, не считая резкого перехода к жёлто-зелёному. Фрукт тяжелее, чем тот, который был у Широ. Хорошее приходит к тем, кто ждёт.

Ясно, что Кит сделал свой выбор, но он медлит. Широ известен среди друзей своей мантрой о терпении, но что-то зудит под кожей, пока он ждёт, когда Кит сделает следующий шаг.

Может быть, Широ вёл себя не совсем гостеприимно, может, ему надо было срывать фрукты и бросать их к ногам Кита?

Он решает сорвать яблоко для него. Они все одинаковые, пока Кит не попробует одно.

Их руки встречаются на полпути.

Кит удивлённо восклицает, его взгляд падает на их пальцы, а потом он смотрит в глаза Широ. Такаши не шевелится, даже не дышит. Его сердце скачет в груди.

Никто из них не отдёрнул руку.

— Думаешь, это хороший выбор? — спрашивает Кит.

— Есть только один способ узнать, — отвечает Широ.

Рука Кита сжимает яблоко и подносит его к губам. Он откусывает кусочек.

* * *

**Примечания:**

* Широ говорит — Don’t mention it — в значении «пустяки», «не стоит благодарности». Кит воспринимает фразу буквально — «не упоминай этого».

Обожаю игру слов в английском, жаль не всегда удаётся передать её на русский.


End file.
